


Harry/Rafe Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [9]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Boys, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Annoyance at falling in love with a bad boy





	

Harry was not the type of person to bring home to your parents.

Mind, you could, if you didn’t mind him stealing the silverware. Rafe had had no intention of bringing him home to his parents. They had barely fucked for a few months, but somehow Harry had still managed to crawl under his skin in all the right and wrong ways.

“Hey, nice jewelry your parents have here, Rafe,” Harry said and with a sigh Rafe hurried over to protect his mother’s valuable necklaces and rings. Not that he really cared about those, but it was the principle of the thing.

He’d have to check if anything missing before they went home. On the other hand, it wasn't like his mother would even notice something was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rafe is annoyed he's fallen for a bad boy.


End file.
